f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1984 British Grand Prix
22 July |number = 398 |officialname = XXXVII J.P.S. British Grand Prix |circuit = Brands Hatch |location = West Kingsdown, Kent, England |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 2.614 |laps = 71 |distance = 185.594 |pole = Nelson Piquet |polenation = BRA-1968 |poleteam = |poletime = 1:10.869 |fastestlap = 1:13.191 |fastestlapdriver = Niki Lauda |fastestlapnation = AUT |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 57 |winner = Niki Lauda |winnernation = AUT |winnerteam = |second = Derek Warwick |secondnation = GBR |secondteam = |third = Ayrton Senna |thirdnation = BRA-1968 |thirdteam = }} The 1984 British Grand Prix, officially known as the XXXVII John Player Special British Grand Prix, was the tenth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at Brands Hatch on the 22 July 1984.'British GP, 1984', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr398.html, (Accessed 20/03/2019) The race, which was the first since were banned from the 1984 World Championship, would see Niki Lauda battle to victory for . Qualifying would see Nelson Piquet sweep to pole in his , with Alain Prost and Lauda his closest challengers. At the back, meanwhile, the two Tyrrells of Stefan Johansson and Stefan Bellof, allowed to enter as a result of the appeal against their ban, both qualified for the race, although they were well off the pace. The start of the race would see Piquet leap into an early lead off the grid, with Prost and Lauda chasing him into Paddock Hill Bend. The rest of the field thundered in behind Elio de Angelis, although a huge accident partway around the opening tour would eliminate four cars from the proceedings. Heading into Bottom Bend Riccardo Patrese tried a lunge inside of Jacques Laffite, only to get out of shape and spin on the kerb. Teammate Eddie Cheever, as well as Johansson both lifted off, only for Philippe Alliot to launch his over the back of the Tyrrell and land atop of Cheever's . Jo Gartner, meanwhile, would shoot himself into the barriers while trying to avoid the accident. The race carried on regardless, however, with Piquet fighting hard to keep the two McLarens at bay. Indeed, it was only when Jonathan Palmer crashed heavily at Clearways on lap twelve, the result of a suspension failure, that the race was finally stopped, with all of the damaged cars removed from the circuit. Piquet's resistance would be broken at the restart of the race, with Prost lunging inside the Brazilian at Clearways to claim the lead. He duly broke clear as Piquet worked to keep Lauda at bay, although the Austrian would eventually force his way into second on lap 29. A few laps later and Lauda was in the lead, Prost's race coming to an early end with a gearbox failure. The Austrian subsequently eased ahead of Piquet as the second half of the race unfolded, with the Brazilian instead left to look over his shoulder. Lauda duly cruised home to claim a dominant victory half an hour later, with Derek Warwick and a buoyant Ayrton Senna completing the podium after Piquet's sourced turbocharger predictably failed in the closing stages. Elio de Angelis was a lap down in forth ahead of the two s, whom all overtook Piquet on the final lap. Background There had been some significant changes in the upper-reaches of the Championship as a result of the 1984 Dallas Grand Prix, although Champion-elect Alain Prost still held a healthy lead arriving in the UK. Indeed, at the end of the North American tour the Frenchman's lead stood at nine and a half points, with Elio de Angelis his closest challenger. The Italian himself was two ahead of Niki Lauda, with René Arnoux and Dallas race winner Keke Rosberg completing the top five. In the Constructors Championship it was still whom led the charge upon arrival at their home race, in spite of the fact that they had failed to score at all in Dallas. Indeed, while had moved back into second, half a point ahead of , they were still some 27 points off of the Anglo-German alliance with six races to go. Elsewhere, had made some ground after their first victory of the season last time out, which saw them displace for fourth. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. ** Gartner was allowed to join the back of the grid as the two Tyrrells were racing under appeal. *† Cecotto's entry was withdrawn after his heavy accident during qualifying. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Tambay was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. *† Bellof and Johansson were both retroactively disqualified following the "ban" of the Tyrrell 012. *‡ Rothengatter was unable to be classified as he failed to complete 90% of the race distance. Milestones * 1000th entry for a chassis (Nigel Mansell). * 250th race entry for a car using #15 as its race number.'1984 British GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2015), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1984&gp=British%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 20/03/2019) * 200th race to feature a car using #25 as its race number. * Ayrton Senna entered his tenth Grand Prix. ** Also the tenth entries for Stefan Bellof, François Hesnault, Philippe Alliot and Jonathan Palmer. * Niki Lauda claimed his 22nd victory.'10. Britain 1984', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1984/grande-bretagne.aspx, (Accessed 20/03/2019) ** Lauda also recorded his twentieth fastest lap. * secured their 36th victory as a constructor. ** Engine partners secured their sixth win. Standings Victory at Brands Hatch launched Niki Lauda right back into title contention, with the Austrian ace ending the weekend just two and a half points off of teammate Alain Prost. Indeed, Prost's poor run of reliability over the last few races had seen his advantage over the field largely collapse, with Elio de Angelis also within striking distance in third. Elsewhere, René Arnoux and Keke Rosberg retained their top five positions, while Ayrton Senna climbed back into the top ten after his visit to the podium. In the Constructors Championship it still looked to be 's title to lose, with the Anglo-German firm heading into the final third of the season with 68.5 points to their name. That left them 33 points clear of closest challengers , who were just half a point ahead of as they swapped places again. were next, eight off of their Norfolk based customers, while completed the top five. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. These standings have been modified to show the Championship as it stood after the retroactive disqualification of the 012 and drivers Martin Brundle and Stefan Bellof. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1984 Grands Prix Category:British Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in the United Kingdom